Miracles
by Katez-chan
Summary: And as Midna stands in the rain, wishing to trade lives with the dead, she creates a miracle. ::Oneshot, slight Midnink::


**Miracles**

:: ~And as Midna stands in the rain, wishing to trade lives with the dead, she creates a miracle.~ ::

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda, and in any case this wouldn't exactly be **_**fan**_** fiction if I did.**

=H|H|H|H|H|H|H|H|H|H=

It was only the revenge that had bound her to the earth during those first few seconds. The need for revenge. But the need had passed. Revenge had been attained.

Now what?

Her head drooped, and she felt like she had failed. She felt it was her fault he was dead; the courageous but ultimately powerless boy that she had used.

He lay in the mud, face up, the relentless rain washing dirt and blood from his face. Blessedly, his eyes were closed, but his pretty face was locked firmly in the emptiness of death.

She could have taken care of the monsters herself, and had done so easily with the driving force of rage and vengeance. But no, she had sent Link to his death fighting a battle that need not be fought in the first place; at least not by him. She had treated him like a tool, and a tool he was-- but she had forgotten something important: never develop an emotional attachment to your tools. If that's not possible, you must have forgotten a different rule: don't select tools that you're likely to become attached to. But she had helped him at first. When she chose him, it wasn't as a tool.

She stepped closer to where he lay, now feeling guilt, despair, sorrow and anger. Leaning close to his pale, wet face, she gently laid a dainty hand on his cold skin.

"I wish you were alive." she whispered hoarsely with a hint of anger. Turning away from his motionless form, she walked away a few steps. It was raining hard enough that she was unsure whether or not she was crying. "talk about stating the obvious..." she raised a small hand to clear the water out of her eye.

Shuddering rage passed through her being as she scolded herself once more. _I wish I were dead._ She gasped, slapping herself in the face. _I did NOT just think that!_ _I'm sorry he's dead, but I do not wish to join him._ Another thought sidled sneakily through her mind: If she had the choice, would she trade? A life for a life, and so on?

...but she didn't have that choice, no matter how much she wanted it. Her death would not reverse his, even if it was revenge of a kind. Rage returned. She tossed her head, looking for something to throw. Fortunately, there were lots of breakable things around in this old barn... or whatever it had been before the roof fell in. She seized a small pot next to her and flung it at a crumbling wall, feeling some satisfaction as it shattered. A small ball of pure white light floated lazily upwards, before hovering in aimless circles. Its flight was interrupted as Midna brought another, empty pot down over the shining thing. Scooping it up, she ran towards where Link lay.

_She had a f__ae__ry._

Kneeling next to him, she placed the pot upside-down on his chest, then removed it, backing away quickly before the faery used up its power healing her minimal wounds.

His eyelids flicked, and finally as the faery evaporated he opened his star-stone eyes and sat up, looking around in confusion for the enemies that weren't there. Instead, he met the eyes of Midna, one of flame and one of stone. Her small face was very close to his. He was glad he hadn't sat up any further, or they would have been kissing. Her mouth curved into a slight relieved smile, and her small form flung forward, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. He let out a small squeak as Midna's relief restricted his airway. She loosened when she heard him start choking. Backing away from him, she saw the confusion on his Botticelliesque face.

"What," she said, overly casual. "I'm not allowed to be relieved that you're actually _alive,_ like you wouldn't be if I hadn't been so quick-thinking?" (A/N: heh.)

Her beautiful mute boy simply stretched out a hand in thanks. She batted it away, then embraced him once more, in a non-lethal hug this time.

"Just... make sure you always carry faeries with you from now on, okay?"

=H|H|H|H|H|H|H|H|H|H=

**Katez-chan says:** 'Kay! So. First time writing Midna. If it sucks, it's not my fault. Also, it bugs me that they spelled "faery" as "fairy" in the game. "Fairy" is actually a perversion caused by someone hearing the word and writing it down however they felt like spelling it. Meh. Rant over.

**Outtakes:** Originally, I had it going like so: Link has a faery already, but the cork on the bottle is stuck and so the faery can't help. Midna cries and her tears fall onto the bottle (somehow) and so blah blah blah and the cork loosens, Link is revived and yaay everyone's happy. Right? Wrong. First, Midna would probably not cry. Second, a few tears wouldn't really help all too much. Third, and this is the biggie, **they're already in the rain.** (having this scene be in the rain was really important to me.) So... maybe the bottle was stuck magically so that only tears would loosen it? That would solve all the problems! Except maybe the one about Midna _not crying. _In the end, I think this version is infinitely better.

So. Leave a review. Or my scene divider will attack. (erm... this one's not sharp. I guess it'll gnaw you to death? Or at least to the point where you'll review just to get rid of the thing?)


End file.
